1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method which can print data using a fixed format with a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are label printers which prepare label tapes to stick on audio cassettes, video cassettes, floppy disks, name plates, furnishings, etc.
With the use of the conventional label printers, a user should input character data to be printed, should set a detailed format including the length and width of a label tape, vertical writing/horizontal writing, a block-by-block form and a character size one by one and then should print input character data on the label tape according to the set format.
The conventional label printers involve a troublesome task of inputting data, particularly, format setting data, do not allow users to easily prepare elaborate label tapes.
Further, depending on the width of the label tape in use, printing may not be executed according to the set format data, making the setting of the format difficult. The same problem also arises in selecting the frame, so that printing may not be executed according to the selected frame data.